


Shihandai

by vissy



Category: Kizuna
Genre: Enjouji/Ranmaru, M/M, lyric challenge, temps mort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Temps Mort <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/temps_mort/263271.html">lyric challenge</a>. Lyrics from 'Buy Now, Pay Later (Charlie No. 2)' by The Whitlams.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shihandai

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Temps Mort [lyric challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/temps_mort/263271.html). Lyrics from 'Buy Now, Pay Later (Charlie No. 2)' by The Whitlams.

It was one thing to suspect they were lovers, and quite another to know it, to _hear_. Kurebayashi paused at the dojo entrance and then dropped slowly, heavily, to the wooden bench, feeling gutted as the sounds inside reached his reluctant ears. And still it could be nothing, just the normal grunts and slaps and groans of a tough practice session, except none of Kurebayashi's students had ever sounded like Enjouji - _sweet mouth suck me Ran-chan such a sweet slick mouth oh fuck yes suck it right down so hot so fucking good yes_ \- and maybe no one Kurebayashi had ever known was like Enjouji.

The crooning, so low and crude, drew Kurebayashi despite himself, and he turned away from the rising sun's raw glare and pressed his shaking fingers to the door, sliding it open silently. Half an inch and no more, and then he peered through the long, thin lens at the scene within, where Ranmaru-san knelt in the centre of the dojo at Enjouji's feet. An agitated cloud of dust motes in the otherwise still room surrounded the two figures, and Ranmaru-san's hair flared hot in the dawn light, a burnished treasure marred only by the insistent grip of Enjouji's hands. He was defiling Ranmaru-san's beautiful mouth, fucking it hard and deep and with no mercy or respect; Ranmaru-san's cheeks hollowed starkly with each rough, rooting thrust and his fingers scrabbled at Enjouji's bare thighs.

Kurebayashi dragged in a breath and the air blistered in his lungs until a gasp of wanting despair escaped him. It was a soft, fragile sound, in such pathetic contrast to Enjouji's fluent stream of filth that of course it must reach Ranmaru-san; Kurebayashi heard an obscenely moist smack as Enjouji's cock was released from a shocked mouth, and then Enjouji's impatient mutter: "Hey, hey, c'mon, beautiful. You're falling asleep at the wheel."

There was no time to run before Ranmaru-san's eyes found him where he crouched like a starved mongrel behind the door. Ranmaru-san rose to his feet and shook off Enjouji's hands; his face was flushed, with anger or embarrassment, Kurebayashi couldn't tell, but the fist he knuckled across his glistening chin looked vicious enough to lay even Kurebayashi low, and Kurebayashi was not a small man. He bowed his head as Ranmaru-san swept through the doorway, but could not stop himself breathing in the scent of his warm, musky wake.

Enjouji's feet were slow to follow, tangled as they were in his hakama, but Kurebayashi remained where he was, squinting against the sunrise as he watched Ranmaru-san disappear into the main house and listened to the frustrated swearing inside the dojo. Enjouji emerged soon enough, and Kurebayashi blinked to find the hakama had been abandoned entirely; Enjouji stood before him, his keikogi forced open by the hands upon his hips and his cock swaying lazily before Kurebayashi's face. It was wet with pre-come and Ranmaru-san's saliva.

"You're here rather early, aren't you? Hoping to catch an eyeful?" There was a sneer in Enjouji's voice, and when Kurebayashi dragged his gaze from the aggressively sexual sight before him, he discovered Enjouji's lips curled in a contemptuous smile.

"Cover yourself," Kurebayashi choked out, ashamed of the tremor he couldn't disguise.

"Why bother? You like to watch, don't you?" Enjouji's stance looked so casual that Kurebayashi was unprepared for the hand that lunged toward his lap and found the hardened cock beneath the concealing pleats of his own hakama. "Oh, yeah, you like to watch all right. Fucking pervert."

"Me?" gasped Kurebayashi, angered by the injustice of it, coming from someone like Enjouji, someone who dirtied Ranmaru-san with his very existence.

"Yeah, you. You're harder than I am. Don't deny it." Enjouji's hand stroked his cock with a careless confidence that frightened and infuriated Kurebayashi. "Do you actually want him? Or do you just want to be him?"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think I know a lot more than you imagine. But you can believe I'm the villain if you have to. Makes it all feel better, does it?" Enjouji tugged at Kurebayashi's cock just a little too roughly, making Kurebayashi yelp; the sweaty cotton material of his hakama was starting to abrade him and he felt sick with exposure despite being completely covered. "This poor, lonely thing. I bet you love it like a little dog and feed it on the scraps you find. How often have you watched Ranmaru in secret? Has anyone ever touched you in your entire life?"

"Shut up," Kurebayashi repeated, and his voice was softer now, weaker, because Enjouji was right and Kurebayashi was all alone and he couldn't even hear Enjouji now without thinking _such a sweet slick mouth oh fuck yes suck it right down so hot so fucking good yes_ and why wouldn't Enjouji just please please please shut up.

"Well, that was quick. You're pathetic," said Enjouji, standing up straight as Kurebayashi sobbed helplessly and squirmed against a lapful of his own come.

"Shut up," he said again. He was ashamed to find himself leaning toward Enjouji, his mouth seeking Enjouji's cock in spite of himself.

"Uh-uh," said Enjouji in a chiding tone, slapping him lightly across the face. "That's not for the likes of you. I belong to Ranmaru, and if you haven't figured that out yet, then you haven't been paying attention."

"I know. I've always known." The slap had brought him back to himself, just a little, though he couldn't find it in himself to feel grateful to Enjouji. He hated him too much.

"Grandpa accepts us, so you'd better get used to the idea." Enjouji's voice was implacable, but not unkind.

"Call him Shihan," Kurebayashi hissed.

"I'll call Ranmaru Shihan," said Enjouji with a smile, before he turned toward the house, strolling nonchalantly in Ranmaru-san's footsteps, his keikogi still open to the sun. "And I'll kiss him while you're still asleep."


End file.
